Saji Crossroad
is the next door neighbor to Setsuna F. Seiei, boyfriend to exchange student Louise Halevy, and younger brother to JNN reporter Kinue Crossroad. Saji's life is forever changed since the appearance of Celestial Being and Gundams. In Season 2 he is taken in by Celestial Being (a guest) and becomes pilot of the GNR-010 0 Raiser. Personality & Character Saji is overall innocent, a pushover, and a kind-hearted person; he's also blinded from the truth of his own reality. He tries hard for the ones important to him in his life. In AD 2307 (Season 1), the introduction of Celestial Being has affected his life in ways he could never have expected as his girlfriend was hurt and his older sister killed by Celestial Being; only anger and hatred resided within him when it came to Celestial Being. As a promise to Louise Halevy, they vowed to see each other again in the future in space. It's because of that promise that lead him to become a space engineer. By AD 2312 (Season 2), five years after Celestial Being's presumed destruction, he idly lived a peaceful life as a colony constructor. His life was disrupted again when A-Laws, Katharon, and Celestial Being all came crashing into his life. Incidentally, he was falsely identified as a member of Katharon and later to Celestial Being. Unable to escape the situation without facing persecution, he was forced to stay with Celestial Being, still believing them as a crazed military faction that are doing things not related to him. He continues to hold a grudge against them and unable to accept what they've done to him and the ones he loves; his perspective changes as unforeseen events changes his perspective. He eventually learned that Celestial Being wasn't completely responsible towards the unfortunate events that happened to him 4 years prior, but the fact that their organization played a role into the personal tragedies in his life didn't lessen the pain and anguish he endured. His need to escape from his incriminated situation culminated to the tragic events of the Katharon massacre. After a strong scolding from Tieria, about his foolishness to avoid what he deems as not part of his life, he began to take a more responsible role to the developing events of the world. Saji's guilt over the matter motivated him to take a path of redemption by aiding Celestial Being to stop A-Laws. It was this new path that made him the pilot of 0 Raiser, but also to reunite with Louise in the most ironic way. After Saji discovered Louise became an A-Laws Mobile Suit pilot, Saji once again renewed his objectives: to return Louise to his side. By the end of AD 2312, after successfully saving Louise and the end A-Laws, Saji develops a new level of respect for Setsuna and Celestial Being; it's unknown whether he forgave Celestial Being for his past tragic experiences. Skills & Abilities During AD 2307, Saji is a regular high school student, learning the ways of aerospace engineering in between making a living as a pizza boy; Saji is capable of making pizza and basic level engineering. By AD 2312, Saji becomes a C-class aerospace engineer; it can be assumed that his skills have increased vastly since working in space-engineering. When he joins Celestial Being, Saji may have increased his skills as he assisted Ian Vashti in system repairs to the Gundams and Ptolemy II; it's unclear did he learned to troubleshoot a GN Drive. After multiple missions with Setsuna, Saji has become a competent fighter pilot with CB's support craft 0 Raiser. When piloting the 0 Raiser, Saji serves as a extra pair of eyes with sensors and technician to calibrate systems for the Raiser System. History Early Days He and his big sister, Kinue, had been orphaned prior to the start of the series. Though not thoroughly explained, Saji and his big sister somehow survived together without being separated and found a place to live together in Japan. At the start of the series, Saji studies at a aerospace engineering high school. While attending school, he continued to make ends meet with delivery job at a pizza parlor. In between school, Saji randomly met Louise at the cafeteria and the two eventually developed a romantic relationship as a high school couple. Life in Between Celestial Being Sometime around A.D. 2307, Saji and Louise was walking into school when there was a huge gathering over the TV. Saji learned of a mysterious mobile suit that saved HRL's "Heaven's Pillar" from a terrorist attack. It was then JNN received a video from Celestial Being and played Aeolia Schenberg's message of ending conflict through war. La Eden & Keeping Louise After Celestial Being's successful campaign against PMC/Moralia, a series of terrorist bombings began. Saji and Louise were on their way home when their local bus station was blown (La Eden bombing). Because Saji and Louise weren't close to the blast, they only had minor injuries. The ordeal was enough to scare Louise's mom to come and take her daughter home. Louise didn't want to go and created elaborate means to convince Mrs. Halevy to let Louise to stay. Saji was a pushover to begin with and was easily swayed either by Louise or Mrs. Halevy to do their bidding. Saji was dragged into unwelcome situations as Louise tried to change her mother's opinion about Saji. After many attempts, Louise's mom eventually warmed up to Saji and began to like him. Ultimately her plans actually did work, but Louise ambivalently became sadden that her mom left. Saji bumped into Setsuna as he walked home and asked a favor to watch Louise with him. Apparently Louise's temper is reflective on the amount of people present around her. Saji hoped Setsuna's presence would lessen her temper, but with little affect. Setsuna had to leave the couple to tend themselves after he received news from Celestial Being. One day while window shopping, Louise saw a pair of rings that she wanted to have Saji buy. Saji was shocked at the price and told Louise he couldn't afford such an expensive thing. Louise threw another tantrum and demanded the rings to cheer her up. Louise's Tragedy & The Promise While on a school break, Saji has been working extra hours to save up money for the rings Louise asked for. Saji and Louise contacted each other on her cousin's wedding day to catch up. While talking, they were suddenly cut off and Saji thought nothing of it than a bad signal. Saji didn't know it was from GN particles from the Throne Gundams. Saji thought it was odd that Louise haven't returned and inquired about her status at school, that's when he found out she got hurt by a rushed over to Spain to see her, buying the rings she wanted him to get. But she wasn't able to wear them, for she lost her left hand and it can't be regenerated because of the GN Drive Tau particles that negate the process. She tells him to go back and complete his dream of going into space, where she will eventually meet him. Losing Kinue While still dealing with personal feelings about Louise, there was little time to resume a normalcy. Not long when he got home, Kinue was in aggressive pursuit of Celestial Being. While Saji was waiting for her to come home, she was assaulted by Ali Al-Saachez and left for dead in an alleyway. Police later found her body and called in Saji to identify her body. Saji was distraught by second tragedy as he identified his dead sister at the morgue. Operation Fallen Angels Watching Celestial Being Fall Kinue's boss at JNN talked to Saji. He revealed to Saji that her death was related to her investigation into Aeolia Schenberg, making Saji believe that Kinue got too close to the truth and paid for it -- with her life. With all the sadness and pain in his life related to Celestial Being and Gundams, he wished them to all to disappear. In the final days of Operation Fallen Angels, Saji continued to watch news about Celestial Being and their destruction. Four Years Later After Celestial Being was gone, Saji resumed life to the best he could. He graduated from aerospace engineering and by 2312, Saji made it into space and was busy working on a solar space colony. While working, he spots a trail of green GN particles, a particle that's related to a Gundam. Space Colony Proud Incident Framed & Rescued Saji have been working in construction of the new space colony Proud. While in the locker room, security forces came to arrest his co-worker. His co-worker put up a struggle before shot and restrained. Security also arrest Saji as a conspirator (even though there's no proof) and sent them down to the lower parts of Proud to do hard manual labor within the mineral refinery. While pushing heavy carts, he learns everyone down here are captured rebels of Kataron. While pushing a cart, one of the men told Saji it was his lucky day as they were about to be rescued by their comrades. Shortly after, members of Kataron came to rescue their comrades; A-Laws arrived to destroy all of them. In the chaos between A-Laws and Kataron, autonomous sentinel drones were unleashed into Proud to wipe out all remaining rebels as a means to give their automatons a shakedown. While cornered, Setsuna suddenly appeared destroyed one of the drones. Saji was surprised to encounter Setsuna at Proud, but there was little time for explanations. As both of them ran for their lives, they continued to encounter additional drones while trying to escape. Setsuna directed Saji into a airlock hanger and to Saji's shock, a Gundam appears before him. Saji finally realized that Setsuna is part of Celestial Being and a Gundam pilot. Confronting Setsuna After Setsuna's battle, he returned to the airlock where he last left Saji to catch up with Gundam Meister Tieria Erde. Saji confronted Setsuna and angrily yelled , "Setsuna F. Seiei! You've been piloting a Gundam!?" Setsuna confirmed his affiliation with Celestial Being. Saji continued to ask, "So then, the armed interventions from 4 yrs ago...?" Setsuna confirmed, "Yes, I did them." Saji replied in anger, "You understand don't you!? Because of what you've done, countless people have died! And you're the ones responsible!" Setsuna only looked at Saji with a straight face. Saji with anger and sadness continued, Saji angrily charged at Setsuna and grabbed his gun. Saji then pointed the gun at Setsuna and shouted, "Say something! Give them back! Give the two of them back to me! Give them back!!" Setsuna could only look at Saji without a word. Saji's conscience couldn't kill Setsuna and Setsuna subsequently decided to bring Saji on board Ptolemy II. Saji was placed in the brigs for protective custody. Tieria went to see Saji and asked, "Why didn't you shoot Setsuna?" Saji answered, "If I kill people, then I'll be the same as all of you. You'll have to forgive me for that!" Tieria responds, "You should express your gratitude to Setsuna. If he hadn't brought you along with us, you probably would have faced execution at the hands of the Anti-Federation power A-Laws." Saji angrily replied, "You think I'll buy that!?" Tieria retorts, "You're too unaware of your own reality. If you were to see the world you live in with your own eyes, what would you do!?" Tieria left him alone to mull things over. Stay with Celestial Being Unlikely Answers & CB Rescue Mission As Saji continued to be held in the brig, Mileina Vashti and Lasse Aeon checked in on him. Mileina gave Saji some food and left Red Haro with him if he needed anything. Saji asked how long he would stay locked up, but Lasse told him that A-Laws was looking for him. Saji then asked if they intended to perform armed interventions. Lasse answers, "No, we're just going to fight the A-Laws." Saji was surprised by Lasse's answer and asked if they were directly fighting the ESF. Lasse explained to Saji that A-Laws (the unification force for the ESF) committed 14 "subjugations," which were in fact all ruthless massacres and the evidence was erased from public knowledge (by Veda). Saji reflected on the brutality he experienced in Proud and retorted by saying that it was CB's interventions that brought about A-Laws. Lasse told Saji that they intend to correct the matter or more innocent people would die. Saji could only react with frustration as he couldn't argue. Lasse and Mileina were about to leave Saji when Saji asked about Setsuna. Mileina told him that Setsuna went to Earth to get some comrades(Lyle Dylandy and Sumeragi Lee Noriega) Lasse locked up Saji and left him alone with red Haro to keep himself busy. After eating his meal, Saji began accessing Celestial Being's database to learn more about them. It was while browsing the history of their interventions that he encountered relevant data regarding Louise. Saji read the report on the attack on Spain and learned that perpetrators were the Throne Gundams. He was confused about the Throne Gundams and dug deeper about their background. Through their database, he was able to understand that the attack had everything to do with a split faction of Celestial Being and not Setsuna's group. He also learned the Throne Gundam's technology had a side-affect on people and he realized that was the reason why Louise couldn't regenerate her hand. While holding onto his ring and thinking about Louise, the red Haro alarmed for battle stations. Saji couldn't believe they already begun to battle. He held tightly to Louise's ring as CB prepared to fight. Haro provided live video feed of the battle as Tieria/Seravee and Ptolemy held off A-Laws. Saji then witnessed the debut of GN-0000 00 Gundam, displaying its spectacular abilities in combat. After the battle was over, Saji could only react in ambivalence over what happened. Sometime later, through Haro, Saji had Setsuna come see him. He wanted to inquire and confirm the data regarding Louise's incident. Setsuna answered, "Yes, as stated in our records, we and the Thrones were performing armed interventions separately." Saji asked if Team Trinity wasn't allied with them. Setsuna confirmed, "Yes" A part of Saji's anger against Setsuna subsided as he realized the truth, but looking at Louise's ring reminded him of her tragedy. Saji commented, "Even so, you all kill people with your Gundams. Making more people like me suffer the same consequences! It's only natural for people to hate you!" Setsuna acknowledged his feelings, but Saji believed that the peace he and Louise had was destroyed by CB. Setsuna asked, "So as long as you're the only one living in peace, you're happy?" Saji was shocked at the comment and replied, "That's not what I meant...but...no one wants to be unhappy!" Setsuna subsquently left Saji alone as news of their missing comrade (Allelujah Haptism) has been found. The Ptolemy crew received intelligence from their informant about their missing comrade, Allelujah Haptism. The crew decided to raid the anti-ESF detention facility to perform a daring rescue. Saji was disappointed at CB's sense of violence and witnessed the battle through Haro as CB performed a blitzkrieg attack to liberated Allelujah Haptism. Katharon Incident Escape & capture After narrowly avoiding destruction at the hands of the A-Laws with the intervention of Katharon, Saji and Marina Ismail were dropped off in their care. However, Saji did not have any desire to remain with groups that promote conflict, tried to leave. He was spotted by a door guard but things calmed down when the guard realized he was with Celestial Being. Saji said that he was going into town, so the guard lended him a truck. As he was making his way across the desert. Saji was spotted by a Federation carrier led by Sergei Smirnov and was brought in immediately for questioning. While Sergei's men were being rough on him, Sergei came to talk with him in a respectful manner. Saji was identified as a member of Katharon, but he keeps denying it to his Federation interrogators. Sergei assured he wouldn't harm him and knows he's not a member of Katharon. Sergei's experience tells that Saji isn't a resistance fighter, but possibly Celestial Being due to the fact he showed up in 2 different locations with them. Saji continues to deny any affiliation with Celestial Being nor Katharon, but a victim of circumstances. Sergei assures him he won't be charged with anything and just wants to listens to his story, promising that he will try to exonerate him. Katharon Massacre It was while listening to Saji's story that one of the interrogators eavesdropped on their conversation and reported detailed information of the whereabouts of Katharon. To Sergei's dismay, he punched his officer for pulling rank with his findings to A-Laws. Sergei quickly warned Saji about impending danger and let him off on his own. Saji hurried back to the Katharon base, but was too late, as many of the rebels were killed. Saji was then taken into an abandoned hallway by Gundam Meister Tieria Erde and was confronted about the incident. Tieria's Confrontation At the abandoned hallway, Tieria asked Saji, "What have you done? You knew. Who are you? An A-Laws spy?" Saji denied involvement with the Federation, but couldn't clearly explain himself either. Moments later, Saji was finally able to explain himself. Saji told Tieria how he tried to escape from Katharon, his detainment with the Federation army, and how the Federation tipped off A-Laws about Katharon. After hearing Saji's story, Tieria slapped Saji. Tieria said, "What an unbelievably moronic thing to do!" Saji guiltily replied, "I didn't think anything like this would happen...I just wanted to get away from the fighting." Tieria responded, "The one who took their lives from them was you! Through your own moronic actions! 'I'm different. It has nothing to do with me. It's all happening in a world separate from my own.' By turning away from reality like that, through your unconscious misdeeds, you're inviting just such an event." Saji could only say "I didn't intend..." and broke down. Setsuna just got back from Azadistan and walked into Tieria. Setsuna wanted to know what was going on and Tieria explained that A-Laws attacked the Katharon base and caused by Saji. Later on board their VTOL craft, Setsuna reported his findings to Tieria and Allelujah about Azadistan razed by a Gundam. Saji was in the background still moping over what he did to the Katharon people. The Meisters received news that Sumeragi had collasped and was ordered to return to Ptolemy II. As the Meisters prepare to return to Ptolemy II, Tieria tells Saji, "You're coming too. If we leave you here, who knows what you'll do next." Redemption Through Celestial Being Defending Ptolemy Ptolemy 2 was planning on revealing themselves to the A-Laws so that they could draw away attention towards the Katharon evacuees. Saji wanted to help and man the gun turret but couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. What he didn't know was that he was about to shoot down Louise's GN-XIII. Ian said it was all right. The battle soon ended after Allelujah was declared MIA. Saji, seeking redemption for his actions, helps in repairing the Twin Drives on 00, because Setsuna used the Trans-Am System out of desperation. When Allelujah was found, Saji saw Setsuna actually smile. News of Louise When Setsuna and Tieria return from a scouting mission from a Federation banquet, the former informed Saji that he met Louise there. Return to Lagrange 3 Saji accompanied the Ptolemy 2 crew to their L3 resource satellite. Saji is in the lunchroom with Allelujah and Marie when suddenly the latter gets a headache through quantum brainwave usage. A single unknown mobile suit& rushes towards Ptolemy 2 at high speeds. After the suit retreats from a brief duel with Setsuna/00, Ptolemy 2 rushes towards L3. While there, the crew meets Linda Vashti, Ian's wife, who Saji notes is quite young. The crew is also introduced to recent CB recruit (and Innovator spy) Anew Returner.Later, Marie finds Saji alone in a room. She asks him whats wrong. Saji responds, "I don't know what I should do. Alot of people died because of me. I must do something to atone for it. But fighting is...killing is...I just can't-" ''Marie interjects and says, "''It's natural to be unable to do those things." ''Saji counters by saying that there has to be something he can do. He then asks Marie, "''Do you intend to stay with them from now on?" ''Marie says, "''Yes, as long as Allelujah is here." ''Saji asks if she will stay even if she is forced to fight. Marie responds, "''I used to be a soldier. I believe I'm prepared for it. Either way, I've already made up my mind. No matter what happens, I won't leave Allelujah. ''Saji says, "''I envy you. There's someone I feel that way towards too. If we ever met again, I wouldn't ever want to leave her. However, I'm feeling uneasy for some reason. Very uneasy." ''At the same moment, Louise is having a convulsion. Destroy Memento Mori During resupply operations at L3, Feldt picked up an unusual energy reading. IT was further revealed that a solar powered satellite arms had destroyed the Kingdom of Suille from the low orbital ring. After resupply, Sumeragi ordered the Ptolemy 2 to head out and destroy the weapon Innovator Revelation As the crew was about to prepare for ''Memento Mori, Tieria stopped everyone to reveal the existence of and their intentions to rule the world. The crew finally learned of the shadow group of living bio-terminals that was responsible for creating , the three Throne Gundams, and 30 GN-X units with GN Drive Taus to the United Nations. Saji was absent during this meeting, but was likely told of this revelation by Setsuna. Preemptive A-Laws Strike While preparing to depart, Setsuna asked Saji if he was staying with the Ptolemy. Saji responded, "Yes. I think that there's something I can still do. There's bound to be something I can do even though I'm unable to fight. ''L3 was suddenly rocked by an explosion. A-Laws had found CB's base and proceeded to attack Ptolemy 2. Setsuna/00, Lockon/Cherudim, and Tieria/Seravee launched to defend Ptolemy while Allelujah/Archer Arios defended the evacuating shuttles. At one point during the battle, Ptolemy's GN Field is taken down, and Revive Revival/GNZ-003 Gadessa fires a ''GN Mega Launcher ''blast, hitting the third hangar where Ian is stationed. Sumeragi sends Saji down to the hangar to check on Ian. Saji travels with Red Haro and finds the hangar badly damaged, along with an injured Ian who tells him, "''0 Raiser's adjustments have been completed...Bring it to 00." ''However, Saji is more concerned about getting Ian to the sick bay. However, Ian tells him again, "''Deliver the 0 Raiser. If you don't we will all be killed. ''Marie comes in to assist Saji who tells her to get Ian to the sick bay. '''Piloting 0 Raiser' After taking Red Haro, Saji radioes the bridge crew to tell them that he's launching. Both Sumeragi and Lasse are surprised at this, but Saji says, "Ian told me to do this. Haro will be assisting me to!" ''Anticipating further waves of enemy forces, Sumeragi orders Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee to provide cover fire for Saji/GNR-010 0 Raiser. On the battlefield, Setsuna/00 is fighting against Louise/Ahead Smultron, Barack/GNX-704T Ahead, and Andrei/GN-XIII. Andrei/GN-XIII then detects Saji/0 Raiser. Andrei/GN-XIII fires at Saji/0 Raiser, but he evades the shots. Seeing 0 Raiser, Setsuna thinks Ian is piloting the unit, but Saji tells him over the com that Ian said to deliver 0 Raiser to him. Tossing a beam saber at Louise/Ahead Smultron, Setsuna buys enough time for the two units to combine into GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. Setsuna takes control of 00 Raiser and evades Louise's beam fire. Setsuna/Saji/00 Raiser circle a large asteroid to evade Barack/Ahead and manage to come from behind him and slice the Ahead in half, killing Barack. Unlikely Reunion Returning to Ptolemy, Setsuna activates Trans-Am Raiser and speeds towards Ptolemaios. The amount of GN Particles is so great to the point where Setsuna and Saji enter a GN particle space. They begin to hear the voices of others in the battlefield when Saji hears Louise. Saji says, "''Louise, don't tell me you're piloting a mobile suit?" ''Louise hears Saji and says, "''Don't tell me...in that Gundam...?" ''Saji then says to Louise, "''Louise, don't tell me you're in A-LAWS!" ''Both of them are shocked to find each other and ask each other, as two large rings forming a 00 appear. Battle of Memento Mori Crashed & Hunted on Earth Just as the Ptolemy II crew enjoyed their victory over destroying Memento Mori, Innovators came for a surprise attack at their weakest moment. Bring/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, and Divine/Empress attacked Ptolemy II and breached the port stern. With all the Gundams still recharging their GN particles from the Memento Mori battle, there was no chance to retaliate. Ptolemy II used the inertia of their assault to speed their descent to Earth while releasing a smoke screen to partially blind the Innovators and exaggerated the damage they've sustained. The ship and crew survived crash landing back on Earth and began emergency repairs. With the exception of functional engines, their weapons, navigation, and communications have been badly damaged. On top of that, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' got separated from the group during their Innovators attack. Ptolemy II is now relying on the camouflage system to keep them temporarily safe from A-Laws detection as they try to restore the mothership to working order. Unknown to the crew, A-Laws and Innovators are secretly tracking their position through Anew Returner. Maintaining Ptolemy & Gundams Coup d'état Save Break Pillar Incident Destroy Memento Mori No.2 Setsuna was receiving medical attention from Anew in the medical bay when Feldt announced the existence of a second Memento Mori. The rest of the Meisters sortied with their Gundams to the battlefield to engage the Federation Army. Sumeragi wanted to launch Ptolemy into space to stop Memento Mori, but Ian said that was impossible in Ptolemy's state. Setsuna overheard the conversation as he walked into the MS hanger bay and suggested 00 Raiser. Sumeragi was against the idea in his condition, but Setsuna insisted to Sumeragi, "The only thing that can stop the satellite weapon is 00 Raiser. You should know that too." As Setsuna puts on his helmet to sortie, Ian tells Setsuna that 0 Raiser needs a pilot and suggested getting Lasse, but Setsuna suggested Saji instead. Saji was surprised he was asked and Setsuna tells Saji, "60 thousand lives are on the line. This is a battle to protect them. The probability of success is low...but I don't want to give up before I've even tried!" Saji agreed and launched 0 Raiser with Setsuna/''00''. Soon as Setsuna/''00'' and Saji/''0 Raiser'' launched into the atmosphere, Setsuna commenced docking sequence to become 00 Raiser and darted towards Memento Mori. Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' had reached in attack range of Memento Mori and Setsuna had Saji activate the Raiser System. As GN systems synchronize and began to charge 00 Raiser, Devine/Empruss suddenly appeared for a fight. Devine/Empruss fired at Setsuna/''00 Raiser'', but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded the initial attack. Devine/Empruss then circled around (while exchanging beam fire) and attacked from above. Devine/Empruss deployed his grappling taser weapon to stun Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' while Empruss' particle beam cannon charges. As Devine/Empruss tried to close in the distance for a close proximity finish, 00 Raiser just completed charging and Setsuna activated Trans-Am Raiser. Trans-Am Raiser generated the Raiser Sword ''and Devine/Empruss quickly reacted with ''GN Field, but the Raiser Sword was too powerful and destroyed Devine/Empruss (cut down in half). Setsuna then adjusted the sword to cut down Memento Mori. Even though Memento Mori was successfully destroyed, it didn't prevent Memento Mori from making one last shot towards the AEU orbital elevator. As Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' falls downward to Earth, Setsuna cried out "STOP!" as Memento Mori made its first and last shot at the orbital elevator. The blast from Memento Mori caused the outer wall components of the elevator to auto-purge. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' flew back into battlefield to team up with his fellow Meisters (including Katharon, A-Laws, ESF-Army, and Coup ESF-Army faction) to destroy the falling debris. After several hours of shooting down the falling debris to protect the inhabitants nearby, Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' and the rest of the Meisters returned to Ptolemy evade enemy forces. Post Break Pillar Seclusion After the battle, Saji and the rest of the Ptolemy crew went under the radar for several months from Federation forces. With the Federation Army under direct control of A-Laws and they haven't recovered from previous battles, the Ptolemy crew evaded A-Laws' attention until they could be at full strength once again. In between this time, Saji and the Ptolemy crew was attacked more than 20 times due to Anew's presence with the group. Revive Revival was able to use her as a Innovator homing beacon to locate them. The series of assaults slowed them down, but they were able to gradually resume normal operations. In between last 4 months, Saji continued to assist in maintenance/repairs throughout Ptolemy and the Gundams. =Destroy Memento Mori No.3 = Four months have passed, the Ptolemy and its crew have returned to normal battle strength and discovered the location of a 3rd Memento Mori at the lower orbital ring. Setsuna had Saji join him in battle with 00 Raiser once again to destroy the satellite weapon. While Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee focused on A-Laws MS opposition, Allelujah/Soma/Archer Arios acted as combat support to Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser''. Soma was too eager for a fight and detached from Arios to battle A-Laws, Setsuna told Allelujah to support Soma as he waits for Saji to give him the go on the Raiser System to be executed. Soon as Saji notified him the Raiser System was ready, Trans-Am Riser was activated and 00 Raiser created Raiser Sword and sliced through Memento Mori (in a fallen L-shape cut). Memento Mori was once again destroyed and everyone returned to Ptolemy II for maintenance and reconnoiter their situation. Louise's Reasons Ptolemy planned on retaking Veda, which was holding all the information on the A-Laws' atrocities. The problem was locating it. Setsuna suggests that they capture an Innovator to determine its location. Chance happened when the A-Laws were approaching. Seeing Louise Together Setsuna was heading to the MS hanger when Saji appeared along the way. Saji begins to talk, "There was a suit piloted by Louise with the A-Laws forces. These past for months, we've continued to run from the enemy to reorganize our fighting strength. But you're going to keep fighting?" Setsuna replied, "Yes". Saji continues to ask, "Do you intend to shoot Louise?" Setsuna replies, "That's up to you. Destruction isn't the only thing that battles bring. The can also create something. I believe that. I believe that our Gundams are capable of doing that. The rest is up to you." Saji responds, "I can't pull a trigger." Setsuna replies, "I understand.". Saji continues to say, "I can't do anything but cry out for Louise." Setsuna replies again, "I understand." Saji tells Setsuna, "Even so, I...I will-''" Setsuna finishes his words, "''Let's go see Louise Halevy". Saji heartily agrees and both of them sortie for battle. Both pilots launched and immediately commenced docking sequence for 00 Raiser and darted towards the battlefield. As Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' took the lead, Setsuna thought of his Gundam's power to make a difference. Capture Innovator Operation Sumeragi gave a quick debriefing over their impending battle, warning them of their numbers and reinforcements before they broke off to engage individual targets. Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' shortly encountered enemy beam fire. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded enemy shots and destroyed several GNX IIIs and Aheads. While Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was busy engaging units, Setsuna told Saji to find Louise's unit. Revive/Gadessa attempted to vaporize Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' with GN Mega Launcher, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded and had Tieria take care of Revive/Gadessa as he continues to fight and search for Louise/Smultron. While searching, Healing/Garazzo appeared for close quarter MS combat. Healing/Garazzo attempted to cut Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' with Garazzo's GN Beam Claws, but 00 Raiser blocked. While engaging Healing/Garazzo, Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' noticed two Aheads uncover their camouflage to attack Ptolemy. Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' executed Trans-Am Riser to evade and flank Healing/Garazzo. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' generated two large beam sabers to literally dis-arm Garazzo's MS arms and flew towards Louise/Smultron. Sumeragi gave Lasse the order to fire upon Louise/Smultron and Andrei/Ahead with GN Missiles when Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' flew by and telepathically told the Ptolemy crew to "STOP!". Trans-Am Riser was generating 7x the amount of GN particles and creating a telepathic link to those close to him. Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' dash towards Louise/Smultron and Andrei/Ahead futilely attempted to defend Louise/Smultron. Andrei/Ahead was knocked off the side. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' grabbed Louise/Smultron and flew away from enemy combatants to give Saji the necessary time to talk to Louise. While Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' held down Louise/Smultron, Saji attempts to convince her to abandon her ways and return to him, but Andrei/Ahead intervened in the midst of Louise's fragile mental breakdown before recovering Louise. Trans Am Riser was at its limit and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' had to pull out from the battle. Soon as Setsuna/Saji/''00 Raiser'' pulled out, Soma/''GN Archer'' appeared to fight Andrei/Ahead to avenge Sergei Smirnov. Saji was observing the battle and couldn't keep quiet anymore and shouted over the com for Soma to "STOP IT!". Setsuna and the rest of the crew heard Saji plead, "Just stop already! Nothing will change. Even if you take your revenge, it won't bring anyone back. It just increases the suffering. Don't this is just making everyone more twisted...you won't get anywhere. You won't move forward..." By then the battle was over and Tieria successfully captured Revive Revival to ask him for the location of Veda. While back on board Ptolemy, Setsuna went to check on Saji. Saji was still feeling down from the battle and Setsuna was leaving the room to give Saji alone time when he surprised Setsuna with "I will fight..!" Saji continues to say "To bring Louise back, I'm going to fight my own battle!" Fighting for Louise Rendezvous at Lagrange 5 After the ensuring deception played by the Innovators, involving Setsuna forced to kill Anew Returner before she could kill Lyle, Saji asked him why. Setsuan responded that there was no other way. He would do the same thing to Louise if that situation calls for it. Saji is appalled by his statement but becomes even more shocked when he sees Setsuna's eyes glow yellow. Ptolemy had received a distress call from the Eclipse colony at L5. While the ship rendezvoused with their suppliers, Setsuna and Saji set out in 00 Raiser to reach the colony. Setsuna went inside the colony, leaving Saji to watch over the Gundam. Watching Setsuna's Fight Unfortunately, while Setsuna was gone, having retrieved the coordinates of Veda from Wang Liu Mei, Mr. Bushido/Susanowo came out of nowhere and held the Gundam at swordpoint. Mr. Bushido desired a fight against Setsuna, to which he was forced to comply. But while they were concentrated on the battle, Louise/Regnant was not too far away, ravaging Gundam Throne Drei, the suit responsible for her family's deaths. Setsuna and Saji wanted to break away and dissuade her from her revenge but couldn't. Setsuna eventually won the duel, but chose not to end Bushido's life. Battle Towards Lagrange 2 Veda was determined to be located in the dark side of the Moon. Ptomley then set a rendezvous with a transport ship carrying supplies and new armaments for the Gundams. Unfortunately, the most massive A-Laws fleet was blocking their path at L2. As the Gundams sortied, a massive battle ensued. Setsuna/00 Raiser notices three A-Laws battlecruisers headed on a kamikaze course. Saji regulates the GN particle flow to Trans-Am Raiser, enabling the Gundam to destroy the ships. Unfortunately, it was discovered to be a trick, as the wreckage released a massive cloud of particle disruption gas across the area, which dampened the effects of particle beams. Immediately, A-Laws mobile suits began to swarm at the Gundams, armed with physical weapons and missiles. Though 00 Raiser was able to destroy many suits, the others weren't fairing so well with their reliance on their particle weapons. Ptolemy itself was almost destroyed had it not been for the intervention of Katharon and the remnants of the coup d'etat faction. Together, they began to decimate the A-Laws fleet ships by ship. Suddenly, a massive particle beam from the dark side of the Moon eradicates the majority of the A-Laws fleet and one Katharon cruiser. A massive asteroid base then switched off itself optical camouflage; Celestial Being, the Innovators' base and the legacy of Aeolia Schenberg. Detecting Veda within the ship, Celestial Being moves to attack the mothership. Unfortunately, they faced opposition with swarms of Gaga forces. Saving Louise Louise/Regnant attacked 00 Raiser, intend on eradicating Celestial Being, believing that the world would be better. Saji asked her if that would make her happy. He states that they are trying to make a world where everyone can understand each other. However, Louise blames Celestial Being for distorting the world and causing war and continues her attack. Worse, Andrei Smirnov, who was overhearing their conversation, also begins attacking, seeing him as the reason for Louise's deteriorating mental condition. Setsuna/00 Raiser is able to damage his Ahead, Louise/Regnant fires wires at the Gundam, electrocuting them. As three Gagas soar towards them, Louise/Regnant grapples 00 Raiser in a bear hug, intend on preventing them from escaping, with no care as to what would happen to herself. Refusing to die, Saji fires missiles at the approaching hostiles, destroying two but the last one collides with them. Luckily, they survive. Setsuna has pulled Louise's unconscious body out of the battered Regnant. He advised that Saji take her somewhere safe, as the Innovators were approaching. Saji takes Louise inside Celestial Being. However, when she regained consciousness, she started strangling him, with her eyes glowing yellow. She stooped and started crying when she saw the rings around his neck and starts to get head pains before collapsing. Fearing that she may be dead, Saji cries for her, which was heard by Setsuna through 00 Raiser's quantum effect. Refusing to let the Innovators win, he activates Trans-Am Burst, covering the entire colony in a massive flow of GN particles, renewing Celestial Being's determination to fight on. Louise awakens and expresses that it's like her heart is melting. Saji tells her that it is Setsuna, a light that leads into the future. Aftermath With A-Laws and Innovators defeated, peace as returned throughout the solar system. Celestial Being dropped off Saji, who was exonerated of his charges, and Louise on Earth to part ways. To Saji's relief, doctors have reported that Louise's GN T particle poisoning and cellular degradation have ceased, which he believes to be the result of the Trans-Am Burst. He and Louise discuss the possible future of the world, with the reorganization of the Federation. Louise fears that they may screw up again but Saji feels that should that happen, Celestial Being would be there to stop it. The complete future of Saji and Louise aren't detailed, but it's presumed the two eventually get married and live a life of peace and happiness in a new era of planetary unity. ELS War Relationships Kinue Crossroad Although often busy with work at the office, Kinue tries her best to keep in touch with Saji and provide simple comforts like home cooking whenever available. She worries about Saji and his relationship with Louise as she questions about her strong-willed personality dominating over Saji's soft nature. During her final moments while dying, her thoughts was with Saji. Saji was devastated to identify her body at the morgue, but he doesn't know who was his sister's killer (Ali Al-Saachez). Louise Halevy She often controls and manipulates Saji by whining and complaining to him. Saji often bends to her will and easily embarrassed to do romantic things in public such as a "goodbye kiss." After the Throne Gundams took away her left hand, he continued to tend to her until she convinced him to head home. Saji was deeply saddened to find out that the GN particles affected her body and her hand couldn't be regenerated. She made a promise with Saji to see each other in space in the near future. Celestial Being Due to everything bad that has happened to him is related to Celestial Being and Gundams, his heart is filled with anger and hatred towards them. He like nothing better than to see Celestial Being disappear. But when he was taken aboard Ptolemaois 2 to avoid be persecuted by the A-LAWS as a Katharon spy, he eventually grew to understand the organization. Setsuna F. Seiei Saji doesn't know that Setsuna is a Gundam Meister and often tries to engage Setsuna in a conversation whenever possible. They often share awkward conversations due to Setsuna's introverted personality. In Season 2 when they reunite in Proud Colony Saji seems to be surprised and happy to see Setsuna once again, but he soon changes his attitude when he finds out that Setsuna had always been a Gundam Meister. During Saji's stay at Ptolemy he acts bitterly towards Setsuna blaming him of all the bad things that had happened. Saji even hit Setsuna to the ground when Setsuna told him that he had to fight to get Louise back from A-LAWS. Nevertheless, as time goes by, Saji starts understanding more and more about Celestial Being and he finally manages to establish a good relationship with Setsuna to the point of taking the determination to fight alongside him. At the Aftermath Saji ends up being thankful towards Setsuna and he does not doubt that the purified GN Particles that saved Louise were the light of Setsuna's heart, the light that would enlighten the future. Ian Vashti Celestial Being's mechanic, who has Saji work around the ship if he wants food. He teaches Saji about how every person in Celestial Being is affected by war. Saji comes to respect and appreciate Ian as a human being. External Links Saji Crossroad on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters